Brothers and Friends
by Humikmika
Summary: Angin, Tanah dan Petir adalah 3 orang sahabat yang memiliki persamaan dan perbedaan. Mereka memiliki kakak yang bersahabat juga tetapi sifat mereka semua sangat bertolak belakang. Bagaimana kisah mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Pairing : None (Mungkin)**

Ada seorang anak yang masih berumur 10 tahun bertopi kuning yang dimiringkan lari ke arah kakaknya, "KAK TAUFANNN!"

Kakaknya, Taufan yang sudah berumur 16 tahun menoleh ke arah adiknya, tersenyum, "Ada apa, Angin?"

Angin memeluk Taufan, "Tadi saat aku bilang biskuit Yaya enak pada natap aku seperti aku adalah orang aneh! Mereka benci aku ya?"

Taufan sweatdrop, "Menurutmu biskuit Yaya enak?"

Angin mengangguk, "Enak kok!"

'Adikku ini apa ada masalah dengan indra perasanya, ya? Kayaknya mendingan lain kali aku bawa ke dokter..' Batin Taufan.

"Terus kenapa kamu mikir kalo mereka benci kamu?"

Angin menatap kakaknya, "Soalnya mereka natap aku seperti itu!"

'Ceria tapi pesimis, sebenarnya dia normal gak sih?' Batin Taufan, ternyata Taufan gak ngaca.

Taufan mengelus kepala Angin, "Tenang.. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu.. Mereka tidak membencimu!" Taufan tersenyum jahil lalu mengecilkan suaranya tetapi Angin masih bisa mendengarnya, "Mungkin.."

Angin kaget, "Mungkin!?"

Taufan tertawa, "Canda kok~ Canda~ Mereka tidak mungkin membencimu hanya karena hal sekecil itu~"

"Benarkah?"

Taufan tersenyum melihat adiknya lalu tertawa lagi, "Iya kok~ Bener~"

oO0Oo

Di lain tempat ada seorang anak yang berumur 10 tahun dengan topi oranye tetapi kali ini dengan cara pemakaian yang benar, ia melihat kakaknya yang berumur 16 tahun sedang berlatih bela diri.

"Kak Halilintar.."

Halilintar berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya lalu menoleh ke adiknya, "Ada apa, Petir?"

"Lain kali, kakak mau ajarin aku cara untuk bela diri, nggak?"

Halilintar bingung. Kenapa adiknya, Petir mau belajar bela diri?

"Kenapa kamu mau belajar bela diri?"

Petir masih menatap kakaknya, "Soalnya biar kalau ada hantu, nanti tinggal dihajar hantunya!"

Halilintar sweatdrop, "Kamu masih takut hantu, ya?"

Wajah Petir memerah karena malu, "E- eh!? Nggak kok! Cuma buat jaga-jaga doang!"

'Tsundere..' Batin Halilintar.

Halilintar mendekati adiknya, "Tenang saja.. Hantu itu tidak ada, kok.. Tapi kalau mau belajar bela diri, nanti boleh kakak ajarin. Buat jaga-jaga misalnya ada penjahat bukan hantu. Soalnyakan.." Halilintar memasang wajah yang menyeramkan, "Hantu tidak bisa disentuh.."

Petir terlihat takut, "EHH!?"

Halilintar berusaha menahan tawanya, "Ya sudah, sekarang sudah mengerti, kan?"

Petir tidak bilang apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk.

oO0Oo

Seorang anak berumur 10 tahun, bertopi merah yang dibalikkan membuka pintu kamar kakaknya, "Kak Gempa.."

Kakaknya, Gempa yang berumur 16 tahun menoleh, "Ada apa, Tanah?"

"Apa kakak gak sibuk? Ngerjain tugas OSIS mulu.."

Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Inikan memang sudah tugas dan kewajiban kakak.."

Tanah terlihat sedih, "Tetapikan Tanah kesepian.. Ingin sesekali main sama kak Gempa.."

Gempa mengelus kepala adiknya itu, "Kan kamu punya Petir dan Angin sebagai teman mainmu, kan?"

"Tapi itu berbeda!"

Gempa kaget. Tanah melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kalau Petir punya kakaknya, Halilintar dan kalau Angin punya kakaknya, Taufan! Sesekali aku juga ingin main sama kak Gempa!"

Gempa sadar bahwa selama ini adiknya ternyata merasa iri dengan kedua sahabatnya itu karena mereka berdua mempunyai kakak yang selalu bisa mendampingi mereka sedangkan Gempa selalu sibuk dengan tugas OSIS dan tidak bisa menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendampingi adiknya.

'Aku memang kakak yang buruk..' Batin Gempa sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Tanah melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Aku tahu ini egois.. Tapi-" Gempa memotong perkataannya Tanah,

"Nanti akan kakak usahakan supaya tidak terlalu sibuk supaya bisa bermain dengan Tanah!" Gempa tersenyum, "Ya?"

Tanah menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan penuh dengan kesenangan, "Iya!"

 **Humikmika : Ini dia fanfic baru saya :v Bukannya ngelanjutin fanfic lama malah bikin yang baru, gue mah gitu orangnya /plak/ Tenang saja fanfic yang Unexpected Meeting masih dilanjutkan bareng dengan fanfic ini~! Hehehe! Mohon review, fav dan follownya ya.. (malah minta-minta)**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**

 **Kalau saya jujur judul ficnya ngasal.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Biskuit Angin?

Saat itu Tanah sedang berangkat ke sekolah dan diperjalanan ia melihat Angin.

"Angin!" Tanah mendekati Angin yang terlihat sedang memakan sesuatu dengan lahap, "Kamu makan apa?"

Angin tersenyum, "Biskuit!" Lalu ia menawarkan biskuit itu ke Tanah, "Kamu mau?"

Tanah meneliti biskuit itu sesaat karena biskuit itu bentuknya mengingatkannya akan biskuit seseorang, "Itu biskuitnya buatan siapa?"

"Buatan aku dong~!" Angin tersenyum bangga.

Tanah kaget sekaligus kagum, "Kamu bisa masak?"

Angin mengangguk, "Iya!"

"Diajarin siapa?"

"Diajarin kak Yaya!"

Tanah hampir saja keselek ludah, "Sama.. kak Yaya..?"

Angin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Pernah ada orang lain yang coba biskuit kamu, tidak?"

Angin sedang menggunakan pose orang berpikir lalu tersenyum, "Iya! Tadi aku bagi ke kak Taufan! Entah kenapa dia terlihat pucat setelah memakan biskuitku, lalu aku tanya kenapa katanya dia lagi capek saja tapi dia bilang biskuitku enak, kok!"

Tanah merasa kasihan terhadap kakaknya Angin, 'Kasihan sekali kakaknya..' Batinnya.

"Kamu mau coba?"

Tanah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Eh.. Tidak usah, tidak usah.. Tadi aku udah makan!"

Angin menatapnya sedih, "Ehh? Biskuitku memangnya tidak enak?" Maklum dia memang 'agak' pesimis orangnya.

"Bukan! Bukan! Soalnya tadi aku udah makan banyak karena kak Gempa masak banyak tadi!"

Sepertinya Angin kali ini menerima perkataannya itu, "Hmm.. Ya sudah!"

Tanah menghela nafas lega, 'Untung saja..' Batinnya.

Angin tiba-tiba melambaikan tangannya ke seseorang sebaya dengan mereka, "Petir! Sini, sini!"

Petir mendekati mereka berdua, "Selamat pagi."

Tanah tersenyum, "Selamat pagi!"

Angin juga tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, Petir! Oh iya!" Angin menawarkan biskuit buatannya ke Petir, "Ini biskuit buatanku! Mau coba gak?"

"Boleh-" Sebelum Petir bisa mengambil salah satu biskuit itu, Tanah sudah menarik tangan Petir lalu membisikkan, "Petir! Jangan! Biskuit itu memang buatannya tetapi ia diajari kak Yaya!" Petir terlihat pucat sesaat, lalu Tanah melanjutkan bisikannya, "Kakaknya, Taufan saja sudah memucat saat memakan biskuit itu! Jadi hati-hati!"

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Mereka bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat kakak-kakak mereka, Taufan, Gempa dan Halilintar sedang menatap mereka. Trio Angin, Tanah dan Petir biasanya berangkat duluan meninggalkan kakak mereka karena itu biasanya mereka yang sampai sekolah duluan.

Angin tersenyum melihat kakaknya, "Eh, kakak~"

Tanah tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "Halo kak.."

Dan Petir tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oh iya!" Angin menawarkan biskuit buatannya ke Gempa dan Halilintar, "Kak Gempa, kak Halilintar! Mau coba biskuit buatanku nggak?"

Gempa terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum, "Kamu bikin biskuit?"

Angin mengangguk dengan semangat, "Iya!"

'ALAMAK!' Batin Tanah dan Petir bersamaan. Mereka tidak ingin kakak-kakak mereka menjadi korban biskuit buatan Angin yang diajari cara pembuatannya oleh Yaya.

Saat mereka ingin menghentikan kakak-kakak mereka dari mengambil biskuit Angin tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menghalangi mereka.

Mereka melihat ke atas dan melihat Taufan tersenyum jahil, lalu Taufan membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka berdua, "Tenang saja.. Walaupun biskuitnya diajari oleh Yaya tetapi tidak seburuk biskuit Yaya, kok.. Palingan itu hanya akan membuat mereka mual sesaat.. Dan juga kasihan si Angin, masa nanti gak ada yang mau makan biskuitnya.. Kalian tahukan dia sifatnya memang ceria tetapi pesimis?"

Tanah dan Petir mengangguk pasrah lalu senyuman Taufan melebar.

Halilintar mendelik ke Taufan, "Apa yang kau bisikkan ke mereka?"

Taufan hanya tersenyum jahil, "Hmm~? Bukan apa-apa kok~" Ia menoleh ke arah Tanah dan Petir, "Iyakan~?"

Tanah mengangguk, "Iya.."

Petir juga hanya mengangguk.

Lalu senyuman Taufan melebar saat melihat reaksi Gempa dan Halilintar yang memakan biskuit Angin.

Angin menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh harapan, "Enak, gak?"

Gempa berusaha menelan biskuit itu lalu mengangguk, "I- iya! Enak kok, Angin!"

Halilintar juga mengangguk, "Enak.."

Taufan terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya sampai kakinya diinjak oleh Halilintar.

Angin menawarkan biskuit itu ke kakaknya, "Kakak mau?"

Taufan menolak tawaran itu, "Tida-" Tetapi tiba-tiba Halilintar mengambil dua biskuit itu,

"Angin ini boleh aku ambil gak? Biar aku kasih ke kakakmu nanti saat dia lapar!"

Angin mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja boleh!"

Halilintar menyeringai ke arah Taufan, 'Rasakan!'

Taufan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan keringat dingin, 'GLEK!'

Gempa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, "Sudah, sudah! Sekarang ayo berangkat ke sekolah! Nanti terlambat!" Lalu Gempa menengok ke arah Angin, Tanah dan Petir, "Kalian bertiga juga harus cepat! Keburu bel!"

Tanah tersenyum, "Baik kak!"

Angin juga tersenyum, "Baik kak Gempa~!"

Petir mengangguk, "Baik.." Maklum dia memang orangnya kadang-kadang terlalu malas untuk menunjukkan banyak ekspresi dan berkata-kata.

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke 2~! Langsung bikin soalnya lagi banyak ide buat fic ini :v Kalo fic yang Unexpected Meeting KAYAKNYA nanti bakal aku lanjutin pas udah malem ingat KAYAKNYA lho! Moga aja sempet soalnya nanti malem kayaknya pulangnya malem!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	3. Chapter 3 : PR dan Drama

**Humikmika : Pfft.. Dalam 1 hari udah bikin 3 chapter :v Ngomong-ngomong Angin, Tanah dan Petir kelas 5 SD dan Taufan, Gempa dan Halilintar kelas 2 SMA.**

"Tanah~! Kamu udah ngerjain PRmu belom~!"

"Kalo udah pinjem, dong!"

Tanah hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabatnya mau meminjam PRnya untuk dicontek, "Kalian sesekali bisa gak sih ngerjain PR kalian masing-masing, sendiri-sendiri?"

Angin hanya tersenyum, "Kan kita teman!"

Petir mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Tanah teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, aku lupa ngerjain PR."

Mereka berdua kaget, "EHH!?"

Angin cemberut, "Kenapa? Sudah berapa kali kamu lupa juga?"

Petir juga cemberut, "Kamukan satu-satunya sumber contekan kita!"

Muncul perempatan siku-siku di kepala Tanah, "Kalian berdua juga ngaca napa! Kenapa kalian juga gak ngerjain PR?"

"Kalau aku sih karena mengikuti teladan kakakku yang tidak pernah ngerjain PR!" Jawab Angin dengan bangga(?).

"Males." Jawab Petir.

Tanah sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Sedangkan Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa yang sedaritadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

Taufan merengek ke adiknya, "Apa maksudmu aku tidak pernah mengerjakan PRku!? Aku selalu mengerjakannya kok!"

Gempa memutar matanya, "Karena kamu selalu mencontek PRku."

Halilintar mendengus, "Petir, kamu juga seharusnya jangan malas seperti itu! Tidak baik, nanti lama-lama kamu akan menjadi seperti pemalas ini!" Halilintar menunjuk ke Taufan, "Hei!"

Lalu Gempa juga menasehati adiknya, "Tanah, kamu juga jangan lupa mengerjakan PR! Nanti kalau nilainya jelek, gimana? Kamu ingin menjadi murid teladan seperti kakakkan?"

Setelah itu Gempa menoleh ke Taufan, "Juga kamu Taufan! Kamu harusnya mengerjakan PRmu! Lihat tuh, sebagai kakak kamu harus mengajari hal yang benar ke adikmu!"

Taufan sih, iya-iya aja, "Iya, iya.."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya! Gempa pinjem PRmu dong!"

"Kamu dengerin aku gak sih tadi!?"

Halilintar juga ikut, "Oh iya, aku juga lupa ngerjain PR. Gempa pinjem PRmu."

"Kamu juga!?"

Angin, Tanah dan Petir hanya menatap kakak-kakak mereka yang juga sama seperti mereka (kecuali Gempa karena dia memang sudah mengerjakan PRnya).

Lalu Taufan menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga, "Nah! Ini pelajaran buat kalian! Jika kalian seangkatan dengan kita, kalau mau minjem PR ama Gempa aja!"

Halilintar mengangguk.

Gempa menatap mereka berdua, "Woi!"

oO0Oo

Saat mereka semua sudah sampai di sekolah mereka berpisah arah karena gedung SD dan gedung SMA memang berbeda.

Trio Tanah, Angin dan Petir disapa oleh Gopal yang sudah berada di depan kelas mereka, sedang menunggu mereka.

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan PR belom!?"

Tanah menepuk pundak Gopal, "Gopal.."

"Hm?"

"..ternyata kita senasib.."

Gopal terkejut, "Kalian juga belom!?"

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepala mereka, tiba-tiba Angin teringat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan penuh dengan biskuit di dalamnya,

"Gopal! Ini biskuit buatanku, mau coba gak?"

Gopal terlihat senang karena telah ditawari makanan, biskuit pula! Apalagi bukan biskuit Yaya yang terkenal 'luar biasa' itu!

"Oh, boleh nih!?"

Angin tersenyum lebar, "Iya!"

"Baiklah!" Gopal mengambil satu biskuit dari bungkusan itu, "Aku coba satu ya~!"

Tanah dan Petir daritadi hanya berusaha menahan tawa mereka saat melihat Gopal memucat setelah memakan biskuit itu.

"Bagaimana?"

Gopal berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Ehmm... Enak kok..." Lalu Gopal pergi entah kemana(sepertinya ke toilet).

Angin terlihat bangga dengan biskuitnya dan melihat kedua sahabatnya terlihat sedang berusaha menahan tawa, "Kalian kenapa?"

"Oh, kita tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Iya, tenang saja."

Angin terlihat masih ragu, "Baiklah.."

oO0Oo

Salah satu pelajaran di hari itu adalah drama, dan drama dibagi dengan kelompok 3 orang per kelompok. Kenapa hanya 3 orang? Karena gurunya ingin melihat kreativitas muridnya, apakah mereka bisa membuat drama yang bagus hanya dengan 3 orang saja.

Saat itu Tanah, Angin dan Petir berada di satu kelompok lalu Tanah bertanya ke Angin dan Petir, "Kita mau bikin drama tentang apa?"

Angin mengusulkan, "Bagaimana kalau tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas?"

"Kenapa kecelakaan lalu lintas?"

"Soalnya menarik saja!"

Petir tampak setuju dengan ide itu, "Aku setuju," Ia menunjuk ke Angin, "Kamu yang menjadi korban." Lalu Petir menunjuk ke Tanah, "Kamu menjadi polisi dan aku menjadi orang lewat aja!"

Tanah tampak tidak setuju, "Woi! Masa kamu jadi orang lewat doang! Mendingan kamu jadi pelaku kecelakaan saja!"

Sedangkan Petir tampak tidak setuju dengan usul Tanah, "Kalau tidak ada orang lewat justru tidak terlihat asli dong! Masa ada kecelakaan di jalan raya tapi gak ada orang lewat sama sekali!"

Lalu Anginpun berbicara, "Masa gak ada pelaku kecelakaan?"

Petir terpojok, "Ukh.." Lalu ia menatap mereka berdua, "Iya deh! Iya!"

Angin dan Tanah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke 3~ Lagi banyak ide dan juga kebahagiaan ngeliat banyak yang sudah baca jadi.. Ya.. gitu deh! :v Terima kasih ya reviews, favs dan followsnya!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Biskuit Yaya dan Rumah Hantu

Kembali ke dimana saat mereka berpisah untuk ke gedung sekolah masing-masing.

Di perjalanan ke gedung SMA Gempa bertanya ke Taufan, "Oh iya, kenapa sih biskuitnya Angin bisa sampai se.. Ehmm... Kamu tahu kan?"

Taufan tersenyum, "Aku juga gak terlalu yakin, tetapi katanya sih dia diajari oleh.." Taufan menelan ludahnya, "..Yaya.."

Halilintar dan Gempa kaget, "Yaya!?"

Lalu Halilintar bertanya kepada Taufan, "Dari semua orang kenapa dia diajari Yaya?"

Sedangkan Taufan hanya menaikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu.. Tetapi kayaknya lain kali aku mau bawa dia ke dokter deh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia suka biskuit Yaya."

"EEEH!?"

Kalau mau tahu bagaimana Angin bisa diajari Yaya untuk membuat biskuit flashback ini,

 _~Flashback~_

 _Angin sedang mau pulang dan di tengah jalan ia melihat Yaya tampak sedih, lalu Angin mendatangi Yaya, "Ada apa, kak Yaya?"_

 _Yaya menoleh ke Angin, "Hmm..? Kamu.. Angin adiknya Taufan, kan?"_

 _Angin mengangguk, "Iya! Terus kenapa kak Yaya sedih?" Angin memang sudah tahu Yaya karena Yaya sudah terkenal sebagai ketua dalam berbagai macam bidang, Yaya sudah dikenal oleh murid SD, SMP dan SMA._

 _"Jadi gini Angin, tidak ada yang mau beli biskuitku.. Padahal biskuitku sedap!" Lalu Yaya tersenyum dan menawarkan Angin biskuitnya, "Kamu mau coba biskuitku?"_

 _Angin tampak ragu sesaat karena ia dengar bahwa biskuit buatan Yaya itu terkenal ketidakenakannya sangat 'luar biasa', "Boleh?"_

 _Yaya mengangguk, "Iya!"_

 _Angin mengambil satu biskuit dari keranjang itu dan memakannya._

 _"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Angin?"_

 _Mata Angin terlihat berbinar-binar, "Enak!"_

 _Yaya tampak sangat senang, "Benarkah?! Akhirnya ada yang menyukai biskuitku!"_

 _Setelah itu Angin menatap biskuit yang ada di keranjang Yaya, "Aku mau lagi, tapi uangku udah habis.."_

 _Yaya tersenyum, "Ini buat kamu saja! Lain kali mau coba aku ajarin cara membuat biskuitnya?"_

 _Angin terlihat sangat senang mendengarnya, "Benarkah?"_

 _Senyuman Yaya melebar, "Iya!"_

 _Setelah melambaikan tangannya ke Yaya, Angin berpikir, 'Kenapa ya, orang-orang bilang kalau biskuitnya tidak enak? Padahal enak tuh rasanya!'_

 _Oh.. Angin, mungkin kata Taufan benar bahwa kamu harus ke dokter._

 _~Flashback End~_

oO0Oo

Kembali ke trio Tanah, Angin dan Petir. Untung saja drama buatan mereka berjalan dengan mulus, ya mungkin kadang-kadang tidak karena Petir yang terkadang terlalu malas untuk mengucapkan dialognya.

Setelah semua itu semua pelajaran berjalan seperti biasanya, biasanya Trio TAP(Tanah, Angin, Petir) itu memang pulang duluan sebelum kakak mereka pulang, karena jam pulang SD dan SMA tentu saja berbeda. Arah rumah mereka masing-masing dari sekolah memang searah karena itu setiap berangkat maupun pulang mereka selalu bersama.

Tiba-tiba Angin mengusulkan sesuatu yang ia yakini bahwa Petir tidak akan setuju, "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita lewat jalan yang sepi itu?"

Tanah bingung, "Jalan yang sepi?"

Angin menangguk, "Itu lho, jalan yang lewat rumah yang katanya ada pembunuhan pernah terjadi di rumah itu terus akhirnya rumah itu kosong!"

Petir tampak tidak setuju sesuai dengan dugaan Angin, "Nggak ah! Ngapain lewat jalan situ! Enakan lewat jalan yang biasanya aja!"

Angin tersenyum jahil, sepertinya ia mulai ketularan kejahilan kakaknya, "Kamu takut ya~?"

Tentu saja Petir menggelengkan kepalanya, "A- apa maksudmu aku takut!? Nggak kok!?"

Tanah dan Angin lalu saling bertatapan dan mengangguk, "Angin kau pegang tangan kanannya, aku pegang tangan kirinya!"

"Oke bos~"

Tiba-tiba tangan Petir ditahan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, "He- Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?"

Tanah tersenyum tetapi itu tampak seperti seringaian di mata Petir, "Tentu saja mengajakmu untuk ikut melewati jalan itulah~"

Lalu Angin tertawa kecil yang terdengar seperti tawaan oleh iblis di telinga Petir, "Gak ada salahnya kan, sesekali lewat jalan yang jarang dilewatin?"

Petir pucat, mengapa kedua sahabatnya memperlakukan dia seperti ini? Dia itu gak bisa diginiin!

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, walaupun Petir memang yang paling kuat diantara mereka bertiga tetapi ia tidak sekuat kakaknya, dan apalagi kalau 2 lawan 1.

oO0Oo

Saat mereka sudah di depan rumah yang terkenal angker itu, Tanah dan Angin melepaskan pegangan mereka. Mereka bertiga menatap rumah itu dengan berbagai reaksi.

Angin terlihat sangat tertarik dengan rumah itu.

Tanah terlihat tertarik walaupun agak takut-takut dengan rumah itu.

Sedangkan Petir terlihat sudah pucat dan bisa pingsan kapan saja.

Lalu Angin mengusulkan sesuatu lagi yang Petir tidak akan pernah setujui seumur hidupnya, "Mau masuk gak?"

Tanah menelan ludahnya dengan takut, tetapi rasa penasarannya lebih kuat daripada rasa takutnya, "Ayo!"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Ayolah Petir~"

Tanah dan Angin tersenyum jahil melihat Petir yang ketakutan itu. Lalu Angin punya sebuah ide,

"Ya sudahlah.. Sayang sekali.. Lebih baik kita tidak usah masuk karena Petir TAKUT.. Iya kan Tanah?" Angin menekankan suaranya di kata TAKUT.

Tanah mengerti apa yang mau Angin lakukan lalu ia mengangguk, "Iya.. Karena Petir itu PENAKUT, jadi gak usah ya.." Dan Tanah juga menekankan suaranya di kata PENAKUT.

Petir tampak terhina mendengarnya, "Hey! Apa maksud kalian?! Aku bukan penakut! Baiklah, ayo masuk! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bukan penakut!"

Tanah dan Angin berusaha menahan tawa mereka karena Petir bisa aja terpancing dengan hal seperti itu.

"Ayo!"

Saat mereka sudah melewati gerbang rumah itu, Petir mulai merasakan penyesalan di keputusannya tersebut.

Tanah menyadari hal itu, "Kenapa Petir? Takut?"

"Enggak kok! Ayo masuk! Tapi.."

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh gitu sembarangan masuk rumah orang?"

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah dengar dari kakakku kalau rumah ini sudah tidak ada penghuninya selama bertahun-tahun!" Jawab Angin.

"Hee..."

"..."

Saat mereka masuk lalu menutup pintu rumah itu sama sekali tidak terlihat apapun. Petir tambah takut, "Kita keluar aja yok! Aku aja gak bisa liat kalian dimana!"

"Tenang saja, aku disini!"

"Aku juga!"

"Hehe, aku juga.."

Petir mendengus, masih sempat-sempatnya saja Angin tertawa di kegelapan seperti ini.

Setelah itu mereka pergi mengelilingi rumah itu tetapi tidak ada apa-apa. Saat mereka mau keluar Petir berkata, "Tuhkan! Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!"

'Padahal kamu yang paling takut tadi..' Batin Tanah dan Angin.

Saat mereka sudah keluar Tanah merasa ada yang janggal tadi, "Kok rasanya ada yang aneh, ya?"

Angin dan Petir menoleh ke Tanah, "Ada apa, Tanah?"

Tiba-tiba Petir teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya! Angin, tadi saat aku tanya kalian dimana kok kamu masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa!?"

Angin kaget, "Aku tidak tertawa kok tadi! Bukannya itu Tanah yang tertawa?"

Tanah juga kaget, "Kok aku? Aku kira itu kamu!"

Muka Petir memucat, "Kalian tadi menjawab apa saat aku tanya itu?"

"Aku lumayan lupa aku bilang apa tadi, tetapi aku yang pertama kali menjawab itu!" Jawab Angin.

"Kalau aku tadi cuma bilang 'aku juga' tadi.." Jawab Tanah.

Lalu muka mereka semua memucat, "Kita.. Tadi cuma bertiga, kan?"

"Iya.."

Setelah itu Petir langsung lari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Tanah dan Angin kaget lalu mereka mengikuti Petir,

"Kamu teman yang tidak setia!"

"Jangan tinggalin kita!"

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke 4~ Soalnya rasanya pengen banget bikin chapter baru buat fic ini :v Kalau fic saya yang satu lagi mau saya lanjutin nanti saat udah mau ngelanjutin /woi/ Soalnya seru aja ninggalin dengan cliffhanger :b.**

 **Oh iya, bagi yang masih bingung disini Yaya dan Fang kelas 2 SMA sedangkan Ying dan Gopal masih kelas 5 SD.**

 **Dan moga aja gak ada yang misunderstand kalau Tanah, Angin dan Petir itu bukan saudara, mereka hanya teman dan mereka mempunyai kakak. Gempa kakaknya Tanah, Taufan kakaknya Angin dan Halilintar kakaknya Petir.**

 **Aku bikin Angin suka biskuit Yaya disini karena pas episod berapa gitu dia makan biskuit Yaya terus jadi gila dan bahagia-bahagia gitu~ Dan kelihatannya dia suka biskuit Yaya jadi gini deh!**

 **Aku bikin Petir takut hantu karena baca komik Boboiboy yang ada di facebook :v. Kan dia agak-agak tsundere gitu~ Beda dengan Halilintar~**

 **Kalau Tanah aku sengaja bikin disini gak serajin Gempa karena nonton yang episod Multi Monster. Di tengah pertarungan masih bisa bercanda :v Hehehe~!**

 **Terima kasih reviews, favs dan followsnya ya~!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Kerjain(nyontek) Tugas

Disitu Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa sedang berkumpul di rumahnya Gempa untuk mengerjakan PR bersama. Gempa sedaritadi khawatir karena adiknya yang seharusnya pulang lebih dulu daripadanya masih belum pulang.

Taufan berusaha menenangkan Gempa, "Tenang saja Gempa.. Kan kalau pulang dia selalu bersama adikku dan Petir, kan?"

"Tapi.."

Halilintar menepuk pundak Gempa, "Tenang saja. Kamu percaya adikmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya dia! Tapi-"

"Kalau kamu masih panik berarti kamu tidak percaya dia."

Gempa terdiam. Taufan tertawa, "Iya deh... Hali bijak~"

Halilintar mendelik ke arah Taufan lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kalian pernah teringat tentang kita gak, saat ngeliat Tanah, Angin dan Petir?" Kata Taufan.

Halilintar dan Gempa menoleh ke Taufan. Gempa tersenyum, "Betul juga, lagipula kepribadian merekapun juga mirip dengan kita!"

Halilintar mendengus, "Tapi tentu saja masih ada perbedaan."

"Iya tuh! Mungkin perbedaan adikku, Angin dengan aku.. Dia itu kadang-kadang terlalu polos!" Taufan menghela nafasnya.

Gempa tertawa kecil, "Iya, itu benar! Kalau aku dengan Tanah sih.. kayaknya-"

"Tanah itu masih lebih santai daripada kamu!" Taufan menunjuk Gempa lalu tersenyum jahil, "Dia lebih seperti anak normal daripada kamu~"

"Maksudmu aku gak normal gitu!?"

Taufan menoleh ke Halilintar, "Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Hali?"

"Lebih baik lanjutkan tugas daripada ngomong."

"Ayoolaaaah..."

Halilintar menghela nafas, "Kalau aku dengan Petir, Petir kadang-kadang penakut. Kalau sama orang biasa dia tidak takut tetapi kalau sudah mengarah ke sesuatu yang mistis dia langsung takut."

Taufan tertawa, "Beda dengan kamu yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dari mahluk halu- AW!" Kaki Taufan langsung diinjak kedua kalinya untuk hari itu sama Halilintar.

Gempa juga tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu, "Kalian itu.."

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah terbuka Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat adik-adik mereka disitu.

Angin tersenyum, "Eh~ Ketemu lagi sama kakak-kakak~"

Tanah juga tersenyum, ia menoleh ke kakaknya, "Halo kakak!" Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Halilintar dan Taufan, "Selamat siang, kak Halilintar! kak Taufan!"

Dan Petir daritadi hanya diam saja karena masih teringat kejadian tadi di rumah kosong itu. Kakaknya, Halilintar menyadari hal itu, "Petir kenapa?"

Tanah dan Angin menatap satu sama lain lalu ke arah Halilintar, Angin berkata, "Ehehe! Tadi kita bertemu dengan hantu lho~!"

Halilintar bingung, "Hantu?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk, "Iya!" Lalu Tanah berkata, "Tapi tadi sepertinya Petir ketakutan disitu!"

Petir tentu saja tidak terima, "Nggak kok! Memangnya aku takut tadi!?"

Taufan yang daritadi diam, tersenyum jahil, "Hehehe~ Halilintar, adikmu memang tsundere ya~"

Petir bingung, "Tsundere itu apa?"

Sedangkan Halilintar menatap Taufan dengan tatapan kalau-kau-memberi-tahu-dia-apa-artinya-akan-kubunuh-kau.

Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, takut, "Nggak kok, nggak!"

Halilintar menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan adiknya, lalu mengelus kepala adiknya.

Di belakang terdengar Taufan berkata, "Eaa, kakak sayang adik~"

Lalu Gempa menghentikan Taufan, "Memangnya kamu gak sayang adikmu?"

"Pastinya sayang lah!"

Halilintar berkata kepada Petir, "Tenang saja.. Mungkin hantu itu hanya perasaanmu.. Kalau tidak mau ada hantu yang mengganggumu.."

Ia menoleh ke Taufan, "Minta saja dukun yang ada disitu.."

"Woi! Sejak kapan aku jadi dukun!?"

Angin menatap kakaknya dengan kagum, "Memangnya kakak dukun!?"

Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja bukan!"

Tanah juga kagum, "Angin! Aku baru tahu kakakmu dukun!"

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau kakakku dukun, lho!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan dukun! Yang dukun itu Gempa! Dia bisa jadi murid teladan karena diam-diam menggunakan ilmu dukun!"

Gempa yang daritadi masih mengerjakan tugasnya, menoleh ke arah Taufan, "Kok jadi aku!?"

Tanah dan Angin menatap Gempa dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?!"

Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga bukan dukun!"

oO0Oo

Akhirnya saat sudah sore mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, Gempa dan Tanah melambaikan tangan mereka dari rumah mereka,

"Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Datang lagi, ya~!"

Taufan dan Angin membalas lambaiannya itu dan tersenyum,

"Sampai bertemu besok~! Makasih contekkannya ya, Gempa~!"

"HEY!"

"Daa, Tanah! Daa, Petir! Daa, kak Halilintar! Daa, kak Gempa! "

Sedangkan Halilintar dan Petir hanya membalasnya dengan jawaban yang singkat, padat dan jelas,

"Iya!"

"Daa!"

Pfft..

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke 5~! Lagi pengen bikin soalnya :v. Terima kasih reviews, favs dan followsnya ya~!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca~!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Dokter dan Suit Tampar

"Kak, kakak tahu gak kenapa hari ini Angin dan kak Taufan gak masuk?" Tanya Tanah ke kakaknya.

"Hng? Oh itu karena.."

~Flashback~

Pagi-pagi Taufan menelepon Gempa, "Gempa! Hari ini aku gak bakal masuk! Dan Angin juga! Bisa gak kamu kasih surat izin ke guru kami?"

Gempa bingung, "Kenapa?"

Lalu Taufan mengecilkan suaranya, "Karena aku ingin membawa Angin ke dokter.. Pengen mengecek apakah ada masalah dengan indra perasanya atau tidak.."

Gempa sweatdrop, "Tapi itu kan-"

"Terima kasih Gempa!" Lalu Taufan menutup teleponnya.

~Flashback End~

"..Sepertinya tidak perlu aku kasih tahu kamu.."

Tanah menatap kakaknya dengan bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Gakpapa.."

oO0Oo

"Kak.."

Taufan menoleh ke arah adiknya, "Ada apa Angin?"

"Kenapa kita ke dokter?"

Lalu Taufan segera menoleh ke arah lain, "Ehm.. Karena.. Ehm.. Kita lebih baik melakukan cek kesehatan sering-sering!"

"Kenapa? Biasanyakan nggak-"

"Kan sekali-sekali! Hehehe!"

Angin menatap kakaknya dengan curiga tetapi ia langsung menggeser kecurigaan itu.

oO0Oo

"Kak.." Sekarang giliran Petir yang bertanya ke kakaknya.

Halilintar menoleh ke arah Petir, "Kenapa?"

"Hari inikan Angin gak masuk.. Jadi sesekali boleh gak aku juga izin gak masuk?"

Halilintar bingung, "Kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

"Nggak soalnya males sekolah."

Lalu pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan sebuah benjolan di kepala Petir.

Jujur sekali kamu Petir.

oO0Oo

Pada suatu saat Yaya menunjukkan gambar anjing miliknya.

Gempa tersenyum melihat gambar itu, "Imut sekali anjingnya!"

Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Iyakan? Tapi walaupun seimut ini tapi sifatnya itu dingin lho! Dia suka gigit orang kalau ada yang ganggu dia.."

"Hee..."

Lalu Yaya menoleh ke arah Halilintar, "Bagaimana menurutmu Halilintar?"

"Biasa."

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar jawaban singkat itu lalu ia menoleh ke arah Taufan, "Bagaimana menurutmu Taufan?"

Taufan tersenyum lalu muncul ide jahil di kepalanya, "Aww.. Lucunya~! Sifatnya kayak gitu pantesan mirip dengan Hali-"

Perkataan Taufan terhenti dengan sebuah jitakan yang keras di kepala.

oO0Oo

Suit Tampar versi para Adik.

Suit Tampar adalah sebuah permainan kalau orangnya kalah suit nanti harus ditampar. (Bisa dimainkan lebih dari 2 orang juga.)

"Suit!"

Tanah dan Petir mengeluarkan batu sedangkan Angin mengeluarkan gunting.

"Eh!?"

Tanah menampar Angin lumayan kencang, "Aduh!"

Sedangkan Petir menampar Angin dengan sangat kencang, "AW!"

Angin mengelus-elus pipinya, "Sakit tahu!"

Tanah tersenyum jahil sedangkan Petir cuek.

"Suit!"

Angin mengeluarkan gunting sedangkan Tanah dan Petir mengeluarkan kertas.

Angin menyeringai, ia menampar Tanah dengan lumayan kencang, "Aw!"

Lalu ia menampar Petir dengan sangat kencang, "WOI! KENCENG BANGET!"

"Siapa?"

"Kamu!"

"Yang peduli."

Muncul perempatan siku-siku imajiner di kepala Petir.

Setelah itu entah bagaimana permainan itu berubah menjadi permainan tampar-tamparan dan Tanahpun juga ikut-ikutan tampar yang kenceng dan dibalas juga dengan tamparan yang kenceng.

oO0Oo

Suit Tampar versi para kakak. (Entah kenapa mereka bisa membuat Halilintar mengikuti permainan ini)

"Suit!"

Gempa mengeluarkan batu sedangkan Halilintar dan Taufan mengeluarkan kertas.

Taufan menyeringai namun ia hanya menampar Gempa dengan pelan, "Kasihan kalau kenceng-kenceng, udah sibuk dengan tugas OSIS!" Katanya yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

Halilintar menampar Gempa dengan agak kencang.

Gempa hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Selanjutnya Taufan dan Gempa mengeluarkan gunting dan Halilintar mengeluarkan kertas.

"..."

Gempa menampar Halilintar dengan pelan, memang dia orangnya tidak berani menyakiti teman.

Sedangkan Taufan..

"PLAK!"

Halilintar baru saja dalam ancang-ancang ingin membalasnya tetapi..

"Eits! Tidak boleh! Inikan peraturan!"

Lalu di babak selanjutnya Halilintar dan Gempa mengeluarkan batu dan Taufan mengeluarkan gunting.

"Alamak.."

Halilintar menyeringai.

Gempa hanya menghela nafas.

Gempa menampar Taufan dengan pelan tetapi beda halnya dengan Halilintar,

"PLAKK!"

"BUSET, SAKIT BANGET!"

Halilintar mendengus puas.

Akhirnya entah kenapa permainan kecil itu berubah menjadi sebuah pertarungan antara Halilintar dan Taufan dengan Gempa yang berada di tengah-tengah.

 **Humikmika : Ini chapter ke-6~! Udah lama gak bikin chapter baru juga karena gak ada ide ato lagi gak pengen.. Maaf ya! Moga aja chapter kedepannya bisa lebih cepat tapi gak tahu deh!**

 **Terima kasih ya atas Reviews, Favs dan Followsnya!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Angin

"Kak! Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Mau ngapain?"

Angin tersenyum, "Ada deh~"

Lalu Angin pergi meninggalkan kakaknya disitu.

Akhir-akhir ini Angin jarang pulang ke rumah dan Taufan juga mulai khawatir.

Taufan menepuk kedua pipinya, 'Kenapa sih aku khawatiran banget? Kan Angin sudah besar, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!' Pikirnya.

'...Kan?'

Ia teringat tentang kejadian-kejadian yang sering menimpa adiknya yang sering _clueless_ itu,

 _~Flashback~_

 _Saat itu Angin sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan yang sepi, tidak terlihat satupun orang lalu ia melihat ada sebuah tempat seperti stand makanan yang menyediakan makanan lezat disitu. Di stand makanan itu juga terlihat seseorang yang tampak mencurigakan tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya._

 _Angin mendekati stand makanan itu dan melihat makanan-makanannya, "Kelihatannya enak.."_

 _Orang yang sepertinya adalah penjualnya tersenyum tetapi seperti ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman itu, "Makan saja! Ini semua gratis kok!"_

 _Angin sempat hampir mengambil salah satu makanannya tiba-tiba ia melihat kakak dari sahabatnya datang,_

 _"Kak Halilintar?"_

 _Halilintar menatap sang penjual dengan tatapan mengancam lalu yang menjual segera kabur._

 _Angin masih bingung, "Ada apa?"_

 _"Ikut saja." Lalu Angin mengikuti Halilintar ke arah sebuah kantor polisi dan melaporkan kejadian tersebut._

 _Setelah makanannya diperiksa ternyata makanan-makanan tersebut mengandung obat tidur._

 _Saat mendengar kejadian itu dari Halilintar, Taufan menangis-nangis memeluk adiknya yang masih kebingungan itu._

 _~Flashback End~_

'Misalnya saat itu Hali gak ada disitu, gimana ya?' Bahkan Taufan tidak mau membayangkan hal itu.

Itu bukan kejadian satu-satunya tetapi masih ada kejadian yang lain juga,

 _~Flashback~_

 _Pada saat itu Angin sedang pulang sekolah sendirian karena Tanah ingin menunggu kakaknya pulang sedangkan Petir ada pelajaran tambahan._

 _Angin ingin mencoba lewat jalan sepi lagi walaupun sudah dilarang kakaknya, tapi namanya juga adiknya Taufan._

 _Ia melihat sekitarnya dan memang benar, jalanan disitu memang sangatlah sepi. Ia tidak melihat orang satupun._

 _Tetapi entah kenapa sedaritadi ia merasa seperti sedang diikuti seseorang, ia terkadang suka menengok ke belakangnya tetapi tidak ada apa-apa._

 _"Permisi.."_

 _Angin menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat ada seorang nenek tua yang sedang memegang sebuah keranjang, padahal setahunya tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu._

 _Angin bertanya dengan senyuman, "Ada apa, nek?"_

 _Lalu nenek itu mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari keranjangnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang misterius, "Mau permen tidak?"_

 _"Eh tapi-"_

 _Nenek itu tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa-apa.. Nenek hanya senang melihat anak sepertimu makan permen.."_

 _Angin sempat curiga akan alasan itu tetapi ia tidak menghiraukannya._

 _Ia menerima permen itu lalu tersenyum, "Baik nek!"_

 _Sebelum Angin sempat memakan permen itu tiba-tiba seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai sepertinya teman kakaknya yaitu Fang, datang berlari kearahnya meneriaki nenek itu. Nenek itu terlihat marah lalu segera berlari._

 _Fang segera mendatangi Angin, "Kamu tidak apa-apakan?"_

 _"Kenapa nenek itu diusir?"_

 _Lalu Fang tanpa basa-basi mengajak Angin ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi._

 _Terus setelah dicek di permen itu terdapat obat tidur, lagi._

 _Taufan yang mendengar kejadian itu dari Fang hampir saja pingsan._

 _~Flashback End~_

Selain itu masih banyak kejadian lain.

Taufan sudah tidak tahan dengan kepolosan adiknya itu.

 **Humikmika : Ini yang selanjutnya~ Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bikin lagi.. Pengennya sih kemaren-kemaren tapi lupa atau gak ada ide.. Hehehe~ Kayaknya chapter selanjutnya bakal fokus ke Petir karena chapter ini sudah fokus ke Angin dan chapter setelah Petir akan ke chapter yang fokusnya ke Tanah! Biar adil gitu lho~**

 **Terima kasih atas favs, follows dan reviewsnya ya!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Petir

"Kamu tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian?"

Petir mengangguk, "Iya! Lagipula dikirain umurku berapa?"

Halilintar hanya menghela nafas melihat adiknya itu, "Ya sudah, ingat untuk kunci pintu, jangan sampai ada orang yang tidak dikenal masuk."

"Iya.."

Hari itu Petir harus menjaga rumah sendiri karena Halilintar harus pergi ke sebuah perlombaan yang diadakan malam-malam, sedangkan orang tua mereka berdua sedang kerja di luar negeri.

Malaj itu sudah pukul 7 malam.

Petir melihat pintu yang ditutup oleh kakaknya lalu segera mengunci pintu itu.

Ia berjalan ke sofa lalu menyalakan TV dengan remote, dia kaget melihat ada sebuah _jumpscare_ dari film serem di TV.

Tanpa sengaja ia melempar remotenya ke vas bunga berakhir dengan suara pecah.

Petir panik, 'Bagaimana ini!? Nanti kakak pasti marah!' Batinnya.

Ia segera menyapu serpihan-serpihan beling dari vas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sampai tempat itu bersih.

Petir menghela nafas, karena dia memang tidak biasa melakukan kegiatan kebersihan. Biasanya kakaknya yang melakukan bersih-bersih di rumah.

Lalu Petir kembali duduk di sofa dan mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Jumat, tanggal 13.

'DEG!'

'Hantu itu tidak ada!'

Tiba-tiba terdengar ada suara petir dari luar.

Petir melihat keluar dan melihat bahwa sedang hujan berserta badai di luar.

Lalu ia mendapat SMS pesan dari kakaknya,

'Aku tidak bisa pulang sampai hujan ini berhenti. Tutup semua jendela dan pastikan semuanya terkunci.'

Petir takut, Petir ingin menjawab dengan 'CEPAT PULANG!' tapi dia berakhir dengan menjawab, 'Iya.'

Petir mulai gelisah dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba ia terdengar sebuah benda jatuh. Ia melihat ke belakangnya ternyata itu cuma kotak yang jatuh.

Dengan rasa takut Petir lari ke kamarnya dan segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dan berharap supaya kakaknya cepat pulang dan segera mengusir hantu yang mengganggunya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan, Petir merasa lega karena mungkin saja itu kakaknya.

Tetapi Petir ingat bahwa biasanya kakaknya tidak akan membunyikan bel karena biasanya dia membawa kunci cadangan saat pergi.

Rasa takut Petir bertambah, karena siapa yang mau datang ke rumah ini malam-malam dan di tengah hujan.

Petir mengendap-endap ke arah pintu depan, lalu ia mendengar suara bel dibunyikan lagi dengan pintu yang diketok-ketok.

TOK

TOK

Ia mencoba melihat dari lubang intipan yang ada di depan pintu dan ia melihat seseorang dengan mata kuning berjubah hitam di luar.

Petir teriak, ia segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

oO0Oo

Gempa menunggu di luar pintu rumah Halilintar.

Sebelumnya, saat di perjalanan ia pulang ke rumah tiba-tiba ada hujan. Gempa memakai jas hujannya yang berwarna hitam dan segera lari ke rumahnya tetapi hujannya makin deras dan ia melihat rumah Halilintar dari kejauhan dan ia berpikir untuk meneduh dulu di rumahnya dan ia juga ingat Halilintar bilang kalau Petir sedang menjaga rumah sendirian disitu.

Setelah membunyikan bel dan mengetok beberapa kali ia mendengar teriakan dari dalam.

Gempa panik, jangan-jangan ada penyusup masuk.

Ia mengingat bahwa Halilintar menaruh kunci cadangan di bawah pot bunga, Gempa mengambilnya dan melihat semuanya baik-baik saja.

Perlahan-lahan ia pergi ke kamar Petir dan mengetok pintunya.

oO0Oo

Petir kaget mendengar ada yang mengetok pintu kamarnya.

Lalu dari luar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal, "Petiir? Kamu baik-baik saja? Ini Gempa! Aku datang kesini karena di luar sedang hujan deras! Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Petir membuka pintunya dan merasa lega melihat teman kakaknya disitu.

Gempa bertanya, "Kenapa tadi kamu teriak?"

Petir mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gempa, "Ti- tidak apa-apa!"

Gempa bingung lalu hanya menaikkan bahunya.

 **Humikmika : Haaai~! Kangen aku gak? Maaf updatenya lama banget! Soalnya selama beberapa lama aku sudah mulai hilang ketertarikan dengan Boboiboy, tapi tadi nonton lagi jadi suka lagi! Hehehe!**

 **Makasih banyak dukungannya, pas baca reviewnya aku senyum-senyum sendiri sampe dibilang gila ama ibu sendiri.**

 **Kalau soal ceritaku yang satu lagi aku gak tahu apakah bakal ngelanjutin atau nggak soalnya episode Boboiboy yang baru-baru ini Boboibot udah dikalahkan... jadi... gitu! Tapi nanti liat aja keadaan!**

 **Ini bagian Petir yang mungkin sudah lama ditunggu! Selanjutnya chapternya akan fokus ke Tanah, ditunggu ya~!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
